


That We Do

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, civil war reenactment, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Dean and Cas meet at a civil war reenactment when Dean is forced to go for his father's birthday. Despite Dean's original sour attitude about the idea, he finds something there that was definitely worth going for.





	That We Do

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing that my brain came up with that was prompted by [suzyuajen](https://suzuyajen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, you should definitely go check them out! 
> 
> I will put the link to the original post and prompt [HERE](https://jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets.tumblr.com/post/185075090874/suzuyajen-au-where-john-and-mary-force-their-sons) , and I thank them for the awesome prompt, enjoy! <3
> 
> Prompt: "Au where john and mary force their sons to watch a civil war reenactment and dean is annoyed but then spies a blue eyed hottie playing a general."

Dean pulled up to the all too familiar house in Lawrence Kansas, early on a Saturday morning. He made the half hour drive from his home in Pleasant Grove and was there before ten that morning. 

As he pulled up to the curb, his goliath of a brother was just getting out of his car, so Dean honked the horn of the impala while waving frantically at his baby brother. Sam waited for Dean to get out and meet him in the driveway, the two greeting each other with a bone crushing hug. 

“How ya been, Sammy?” Dean clapped him on the back before pulling back.

“Great, school’s been keeping me busy, but I'm good,” he nodded to Dean, “and you?”

“About the same as always,” he smiled, “shop’s good, so I'm good.”

Sam scoffed with a shake of his head, “Dean, maybe try not to be so dependent on the shop? You know, a night out won’t kill you, right?”

Dean slapped his brother’s arm playfully, “Too busy to date, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes but before he could make a sassy remark the front door opened and Mary came barrelling out towards them with John in tow. She ran over, taking Sam in a crippling hug before turning to Dean and doing the same.

“Hey, Mom,” he held her close for a minute, taking her in before letting her go to accept the waiting hug from his dad.

“It’s so good to have you boy’s home,” she hummed, “it feels like it’s been a life time since you’ve been back.”

“We couldn’t miss, Dad’s birthday,” Sam smirked, “how old are you now, old man?”

John pointed a finger at his youngest, “Watch it son, I might be a year older but I'm still spry enough to take you down,” he took Sam in a playful headlock before letting him go and hugging him as well.

“Yeah, happy birthday, Dad.” Dean smiled and pat his arm.

“Thanks, son,” John gave his boy’s one last look over before waving a hand at them, “Come on in! We’ve got food and beer, game’s on, and this afternoon we are going somewhere special!”

Sam and Dean eyed each other then looked to Mary as John ran back inside. 

Mary could only smile and say, “He's very excited about this. He started planning it over a month ago and it’s all he's talked about since. When you boy’s both said you could get the weekend off to come down, he was even more thrilled, I’ve never seen him so excited.”

Sam quirked a brow, “What's he so excited about?”

“I’ll let him tell you,” she just smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around them and walked them inside.

Before they were halfway through the door John was already there passing out beers to everyone and ushering them to the living room. They spread out across the couch and chairs, talking between them as the game played on in the background.

It wasn’t long before Dean was the one to finally ask the burning question, “So, where are we headed tonight? Bar, roadhouse?!”

“Nope,” John leaned back on the couch, “neither of those.”

“Restaurant?” Sam tried.

“Nope.” 

Both boys were equally stumped. Besides food and beer they couldn’t think of anywhere else their dad would want to go.

“Then where?” Dean urged, wanting an answer.

“You boys are gunna love this,” John leaned forwards, wiggling in pure excitement, “we are going to watch a civil war re-enactment!”

For a long moment no one said anything, before Dean managed to get out, “A… A what?”

“A bunch of guys all get together once every few months and act out a few scenes based off the civil war right in the park,” his eyes lit up as he explained, “it’s like you're right there!”

“So,” Dean began, still confused, still unsure if he had somehow passed into an alternate universe on the thirty minute drive here, “you want to watch a bunch of grown men play cowboy’s and Indian’s?”

“Really, Dean?” Dean was met with another dramatic eye roll from Sam, “Tt’s the civil war not the wild west, and Dad, I think it’s a great plan. It will be very educational.”

“No, I'm not doing that.” Dean sat back in his chair and took a long swing of his beer.

John gave him an almost pleading look which Dean tried to ignore, “Come on, son, it’ll be fun.”

“The roadhouse would be fun,” he began, “or a bar filled with chicks-” his mother slapped him before he could go on, fixing him with a sharp glare. “Why do you wanna watch people shoot fake guns and pretend to fight?”

“The civil war is a huge part of history, Dean, and you might just find that you actually enjoy yourself. Just give it a try, at least.” The timer on the oven sounded, breaking the conversation as John jumped out of his seat, “That’ll be the pie! I’ll take it out of the oven, honey.”

Mary smiled at him as he walked past them and when he disappeared into the kitchen, she turned and slapped Dean’s arm again.

“Mom, what the hell!?” he cried, holding his arm in shock.

Mary pointed a finger right at him before growling, “Do not disappoint your father on his birthday! He has been waiting a full month to tell you boy’s about this, so do not upset him, Dean Winchester.”

“Come on, Mom,” he whined, “its lame. Do you really wanna go to a civil war re-enactment?”

“No, Dean, I don’t,” she answered flatly, “but for your father, on his birthday, I will be there with a smile on my face, and so should you.”

“How did he find out about this re-enactment, anyways?” Sam chimed in, “I didn’t know Dad was interested in history at all.”

“A few months ago he was flipping through the channels on the TV and the remote got stuck on the history channel,” she shook her head thinking back about how he had originally been pissed that the remote was broken, “he was actually trying to watch baseball but got stuck watching a documentary on the civil war. After that he started looking into it, doing research, and through that he found a local group of men who had the same interest. They all get together at a diner in town every once in a while to talk about it and they invited him to join them. They were the ones that told him about the re-enactment, and he's very excited to not only watch it with you boys but to also introduce you to his new friends from the diner. So for your father’s birthday, could you please feign some interest?” 

Dean sighed with an eye roll as John came back into the living room. In one hand he was balancing the pie all cut up and ready to go, plates, and forks, and in the other hand he was carrying four more beer. He placed everything on the table and started dishing out the pie when Dean leaned forwards. 

“You know what Dad, maybe it won’t be so bad,” he said as he took a plate from John who’s face lit up, “so when do we leave?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the park just after noon, Dean was shocked and also none to thrilled to see just how many people had shown up to watch this gong show. He hated crowds and was already pissed that he was here instead of a bar somewhere, which is what he had hoped was the plan when his dad asked him to come home for his birthday… unfortunately not.

He followed his family as John lead them through the thick crowd, and after a few minutes he threw a hand in the air and waved when he caught sight of his new friends.

Sam and Dean stood a few steps back while he introduced Mary and Dean turned to Sam. 

“This place is packed, what the hell?!”

“Dean, a lot of people are interested in history,” Sam sighed, “a lot of it is actually really fascinating.”

“Sam, the only people who are interested in this crap are nerdy virgins,” he waved a hand around him at the crowd, “Now, give me a car show, girls in crop tops and short shorts, that I’d be into. 

Sam rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day, “You might find you actually get into this after watching. You never know, something might catch your eye, and then before you know it you’re hooked. 

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

John had turned back to them now, waving for them to come over. Sam nudged Dean and nodded in John’s direction, “Come on, Dad’s calling us. Just put on a smile like Mom said and don’t be an ass.” 

“I’m never an ass, Sammy.” 

When they reached the small group John turned to them with a proud smile, “Fella’s, these are my boys. This is Sam, he’s in his last year of Stanford then he’s headed to Harvard next year for law school. And this is our oldest, Dean. He’s owns an antique car restoration shop, does some amazing work if any of you fella’s want a touch up.” Then he turned and gestured to the group of men, “Boys this is Ron, Jeremy, Jason, Edward, and Rich.” 

Dean smiled and waved, just like his mom told him to, “Hiya, fella’s.” 

One of the men, with light brown hair stepped up to take Dean’s hand. “I may have to take you up on that restoration. I’ve got a nice 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle in my garage, but the old girl sure does need a tune up.”

“Oh now,” he scrunched his brows, “leaving a beaut like that hidden away. Bring her by, I’ll leave you the address of my shop and I’d be happy to take a look and give you a quote. And, since you’re good to my dad, friends and family discount.”

The guy smiled with an enthusiastic nod, and Dean moved on to shake more hands. 

Sam came up behind Dean, reaching out to shake someone else's hand who said, “Harvard law, that’s very impressive son.”

“Thank-you sir,” he replied with a slight flush in his cheeks.

“Your Daddy’s real proud of you boys,” the man said, “talks about you two all the time, and rightfully so, you and you're brother seem like good boys.”

Sam just smiled as he carried on shaking more hands. By the time they had all met, everyone was standing together talking and laughing, John was telling stories of things that he and his new friends had done together, and Dean found himself actually having a nice time. 

The sound of a horn in the distance paused their talking and had all of their attention. John turned for Mary’s hand and nearly pulled her off her feet as he ran to the front of the crowd shouting, “That’s us boys, the re-enactment is about to start!”

Dean groaned behind him as he followed alongside Sam. Right… the re-enactment.

John took them to stand right at the front of the crowd, and he was practically jumping in anticipation when Dean turned to Sam to say, “How long do these things usually take? Maybe if it’s not to long we can still hit a bar or something on the way back.”

“Right, not enough chicks in crop tops and short shorts here?” he turned to Dean with a brow raised.

Dean just gave him a nudge and both boys stopped talking as the scene started to play out. 

Dean watched as men marched in with the sound of drums in the air, the field suddenly giving off an eerie feel, shaking Dean to his core. He wasn’t expecting such an intense atmosphere. Then suddenly, as the men stood on either side of the field ready to go to war, Dean found himself more invested then he ever thought he would have been. 

The fight began hard and fast, guns were going off, the field was covered in smoke and cannon fire. Men were dying all around the field, falling in battle, Dean couldn’t tell who was winning, bodies littered the field and then… he sees them. The blue eyes that captured his and he was lost to everything else around them. 

The soldier walked past them, just a few feet away from where Dean and his family were standing. He turned and made eye contact with Dean, who was now standing stock still with wide eyes, staring at the beautiful man before him. His dark hair swept up with the wind, blue eyes boring deeply into his own, and the suit, Dean couldn’t help but be a little turned on at how his outfit fit him just right. 

Dean was about to take a step towards him, his legs no longer under his control as they shifted forwards. But before he could, the man turned and fired his gun, the last shot of the scene, sending the opposing men running in surrender. The blue eyed man turned away from Dean, walking further into the field to join his comrades in victory and Dean was left watching after him in awe. 

The crowd around him erupted in cheers and whistles, all the men in the field came together to stand in the center and bow, Dean joining in almost breathless. And when the crowd started to move, Dean paid no mind to anyone else and let his feet take him across the field and towards beautiful blue eyes. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was tapping on the man’s shoulder and was suddenly face to face with the gorgeous man. “Uh… hi,” he breathed, not able to say much more.

“Hello,” his deep gravely voice sent shivers through Dean’s entire body. Yeah, he was definitely screwed. “Can I help you…?”

“No, I uh… I just saw you in the scene,” he gestured behind him to the field, “you were pretty awesome, the whole thing was actually.”

“Oh, thank-you,” he answered, and Dean was sure he saw a slight blush, “I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

“I didn’t think I would actually, I didn’t even want to come.”

“Yes,” he nodded, “honestly I didn’t either, I just came because it’s something my Dad loves, so every few months I act out this scene with him.”

“My Dad too,” Dean smiled, “I came because it’s his birthday today and this is what he decided he wanted to do. But I'm very glad I decided to come.”

The man smirked and looked down when Dean threw a wink his way, and replied, “As am I.”

“I'm Dean Winchester.” Dean held out his hand.

“I am Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you, Cas,” they shook hands and after probably a moment too long, let go, “so your Dad’s into the civil war, huh? Maybe he should meet my Dad, they could be friends. Where you guys from?”

“I live in Vinland, but my father resides in Sibleyville.”

“Huh,” Dean nodded, “my parents live here, in Lawrence and I live in Pleasant Grove. We only live ten minutes away from each other.”

“That we do,” Cas blushed some more, then moved to look around Dean, “that is my Father there, Chuck. I do agree that perhaps our Fathers would be excellent friends. My Father unfortunately doesn’t have many, so it would be nice to know that he has someone else as interested in the civil war as he is.”

Dean turned to follow Castiel’s gaze and laughed, “Well it looks like we won’t have to do much work. The people he's talking to are my parents, John and Mary, and my little brother Sammy.”

“And it would seem they are already getting along well,” they watched as John and Chuck clasped hands and leapt right into a thriving conversation filled with laughs and smiles from everyone involved. 

Dean smiled to himself. His father was happy, he was excited and passionate about something and he was thriving in the environment. He shouldn’t have been so quick to judge and dismiss the idea. As long as his family was happy then so was he, no matter what that meant. 

“Dean?” 

Dean shook out of his daze and turned back to face Cas. “Yeah?”

“Since our families are currently occupied, would you like to walk through the vendor tents with me?”

“Yeah, I’d love to!” 

“Excellent,” the beaming smile on Castiel’s face made Dean’s heart jump out of his chest. He’d kill to see that smile all the time. “Just allow me to change first-”

“Don’t,” Dean quickly stopped him taking a small step closer into Cas’s personal space to whisper, “keep the suit, I like it.”

Dean watched the shiver rip through Cas’s whole body and smirked at the response. When Cas turned away, a little shy, Dean turned his body and held his arm out for Cas and said, “Shall we?”

Cas took his arm and Dean lead them away from the crowd still hovering in the field and towards the vendors. Dean was amazed at all the different tents, and just how much there was to really learn about the civil war. Not to mention the fact that he was loving watching and listening to Cas as he told Dean all about the tents they visited, his eyes lighting up as he told Dean everything he knew, and Dean hung on every word. 

By the time they had reached the end of the tents they had seen everything from a weapons tent, clothing, medical, food, everything Dean could think of they had a tent and demonstration ready as they visited each one. At the end they were greeted with one more tent, this one a little larger then the others and equip with a small dance floor. There was a band sitting on a small stage, all playing sting instruments and plucking away at a catchy tune. People were dancing, swinging each other around the dance floor, laughing and singing along. 

Beside him, Cas was gently swaying to the music with a small smile on his face as he still clutched Dean’s arm. Dean looked from Cas to the dance floor and back, then without a second thought he pulled Castiel towards the other couples swinging to the song. He gave Cas a wink and he smiled back, then the two of them were dancing along with the rest, swinging and laughing, and Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had been this genuinely happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where could he have gone?” 

Mary was on John’s arm with Sam on her other side. The three of them walked through the crowds with their new found friend Chuck as they looked for both of their lost sons. 

“He can’t have gone far,” John said, turning his head in all directions, “any sign of Castiel, Chuck?”

“No,” he replied copying John’s movements, “it’s not like him to just disappear like that.”

“I'm sure he's fine,” Mary reassured him with a pat on the arm, “we’ll help you find him while we look for Dean.”

Sam scoffed, “Knowing Dean he's probably gone in search of the beer tent. He was talking about hitting up a bar on the way home, so we’ll probably find him drunk at a table somewhere-”

Sam stopped, wide eyes staring straight forwards. Mary caught his movement and stopped John and Chuck as well, turning back to Sam.

“Sam…? You okay, honey?”

“Hey, Chuck,” the man hummed, “does your son have dark hair, about yay high, dressed like you, blue eyes?”

“Yep, that’s him!”

“Found him,” was all Sam could say, then pointed his finger forwards.

The rest of them slowly turned to follow Sam's gaze and Mary just about squealed in delight.

“Oh, look at them!” she jumped into John’s side with a smile, “How sweet.”

“Well, what do you know,” John matched her beaming smile, “looks like he's having a good time after all.”

“I'm glad too,” Chuck nodded, “I always drag Castiel to these things and I know he isn’t into it as much as I am, but he comes anyways for his old man. Usually he ends up sitting alone in the food tent while I mingle around, so I'm happy he finally found this, and even more overjoyed that it’s your son!”

“Maybe we’ll be having Sunday dinners together very soon,” the four of them laughed and then John turned to Sam, “Sammy, do me a favour? I don’t wanna ruin his fun or embarrass him in anyway, so go on over there and let him know we’ll be in the beer tent whenever they’re ready, and we’ll meet you there.”

“Sure thing,” Sam nodded to his dad and they all went their separate ways.

It took Sam a few minutes but he finally managed to squirm his way past the watching crowd, sneak onto the dance floor, and finally tap his brother on the shoulder to say, “Can I cut in… or whatever?”

Dean turned with a smile miles wider then Sam had ever seen on his brother’s face before, and it nearly brought tears to his eyes to see his brother this happy, finally. 

But he did have to hold in a laugh when Dean pulled Castiel closer to his chest and scowled at Sam, “No, you may not.”

“Easy tiger, I don’t actually wanna dance with your man,” Sam shook his head, “I just came to tell you that Mom and Dad, and Chuck are heading to the beer tent so whenever you guys are ready, come find us there. But take your time, our Dad’s are having a pretty great time so I don’t think any of us will be leaving any time soon.”

“Sounds great,” Dean then moved so that Cas was by his side, an arm wrapped around him and gestured to Sam, “Cas, this is my little brother Sammy, Sammy this is Cas.”

“Hi,” Sam shook his hand, “your Dad has already told us all about you.”

“I apologize,” Sam chuckled, “it’s nice to meet you Sam.”

“Yeah, you too,” he pointed towards the beer tent behind him and said to them, “well, I’ll leave you guys to it, so just meet us later, and Dean…”

Dean leaned in when Sam did, and listened while Sam whispered in his ear, “So chicks in short shorts, huh?”

Dean smirked and whispered back, “What can I say, Sammy, you were right. Something here did catch my eye after all. We’ll meet you later.”

Sam couldn’t hold back the smile this time as he pulled away from his brother and walked back through the crowd shouting, “have fun!” over his shoulder before disappearing.

When they turned back to each other to continue dancing the song had changed and was now slow and soft. Dean pulled Cas back into his arms and gently swayed them to the music, the two getting as close as they possibly could.

Dean sighed, “I know we still have time, but I wish this night would never end.”

“well,” Cas began, wrapping his arms around deans neck, “we do only live ten minutes away from each other.”

Dean smiled and nuzzled his nose into Cas’s before whispering back, “that we do.”

End~~~


End file.
